carnival_rowfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Dombey
Dombey is the Sergeant of the Constabulary No. 6 precinct in The Burgue. Biography Season one Recovering Vignette A ship wrecked off the coast of the Burgue. Vignette Stonemoss is the sole survivor. She was rescued off the shore and taken to the precinct, where she is questioned by Sergeant Dombey and Constable Cuppins. She boarded the Deliverance near Anoun. Off the coast. She doesn’t know who she is contracted to, but she knows it was two years’ work for the passage. Constable Cuppins retruns with Ezra Spurnrose after informing him that his sailing ship the Deliverance crashed near the shore. Ezra is taken down to the precinct, where he admits to having tied up a considerable amount of his family’s fortune in this enterprise. He was approached to fund the purchase and refurbishment of the Deliverance as a passenger vessel in return for a share of the profits earned in bringing over fae folks. As for Vignette, she is indentured to Ezra for the price of passage. 50 guilders. It is up to Ezra to either sell that contract to someone else or keep her as a domestic.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes Under suspicion for murder Dombey attends a rally of disgruntled Burguish men who feel as if their streets are being over taken by fae folk. Dombey denies having anything to do with the attacks, however, he also has no interest in stopping them. Inspector Rycroft Philostrate asks that Dombey pull up his sleeve to possibly reveal a snake tattoo, but he refuses and assures Philo that like him, he too took an oath to serve and protect. Philo doesn’t buy it. He cares for the fae folk because he fought with them during the war, and they put their lives on the line same as he did, and he doesn’t like how the city has chosen to repay them. Philo punches Dombey and knocks him to the ground after he starts insulting faeries. At the morgue, Philo tells Sergeant Dombey that whatever he saw, it was unlike anything he had seen before. Dr. Morange reveals that the cause of death was excessive exsanguination. Just like Aisling Querelle. Philo can’t imagine why the killer would want to extract the Headmaster’s liver. Dombey, Philo, Cuppins, Berwick, and several others enter Copley Baths and recover Jonah. He returns home and rushes into his father’s arms, giving him a hug. He then hears his mother’s heals clacking against the floor, identical to those of his abductor. It’s in this moment that Jonah realizes that he was abducted by his mother, who greets him with a hug.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Investigating Philo Sergeant Dombey, Constable Berwick, Philo, and Magistrate Flute arrive at the scene of the crime to find that Dr. Morange has been murdered. Philo lies and and tells them there are no connections between the three victims. While Morange was a good man, there were rumors that he handled abortions, reconstructions, and Pix looking to pass as humans by getting their ears bobbed and their wings sheared. Flute puts Philo in charge of finding a connection. Magistrate Flute and Sergeant Dombey consider whether or not there’s a connection between the three victims. Berwick reveals that he tracked down a cabbie who picked Monrage up from the Row, outside the Tetterby Hotel. Constable Berwick enters the Tetterby and questions Madame Moira about Morange. From Moira, he learns that Philo was there the night before, which Berwick reports to Magistrate Flute and Sergeant Dombey, who questions Philo’s intentions for following Morange. Berwick also reveals to Flute and Dombey about the Critch rumors regarding the Darkasher. A creature raised from the dead to do one’s bidding. Philo swears he saw it, but Berwick is skeptical. As is Dombey and Flute, who orders Berwick to keep an eye on Philo. Dombey learns from Portia Fyfe that Philo is a half-blood and he reports back to Berwick and Magistrate Flute with this information. Also, he reveals that the murdered far singer was his mom. This leads them to suspect that Philo is the killer as all three victims had a connection to him. They believe that he killed them to hide his secret and so Flute sends out a squad to bring him in. Sergeant Dombey, Constable Berwick, and several other constables arrive and place Philo under arrest for three counts of suspicion of murder. Dombey tells Philo to shut up and punches him in the gut. Philo retaliates with a headbutt. This angers his fellow constables, who go on the attack. Luckily for Philo, Berwick is there to separate the fight and see Philo inside the police carriage.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Philo is taken back to the constabulary in a carriage by Constable Berwick and Sergeant Dombey. Philo insists that he’s not the killer, though Magistrate Flute finds that hard to believe considering Philo hid facts from the case. He is taken downstairs and placed in a cell with humans, who Dombey hoped would beat up Philo. Vignette is also in a cell not far from Philo’s. She warns him as the men attempt to attack him, and Philo manages to subdue his attackers. Sergeant Dombey returns to find Philo in perfect condition, whilst the men he was put in a cell with are groaning in pain. He removes Philo from the human cell and places him with the fae folk. Portia stops by the constabulary to see about Philo. She learns from Dombey that Philo has been arrested and charged for murder. Everything fell into place once Portia told that he was a half-blood. She tells Sergeant Dombey that Philo being a half-blood was a lie. That they had a quarrel, and she made it up to hurt him. Dombey, Magistrate Flute, and Berwick tell Philo that Portia came by and filed a statement that could potentially see Philo cleared of all charges. Philo insists that he didn’t kill anyone, however, it is true that Aisling Querelle is his mother. Flute is outraged as he once trusted Philo. Vignette watches without word as this unfolds. Dombey, Berwick, and Cuppins and discuss Philo being a half-blood and how that makes the rest of the force look bad. They’re all going to be dragged through the mud for not catching onto him sooner. Dombey refuses to allow his reputation undone and plots with Berwick and Cuppins on how to best deal with Philo. Dombey wants to kill him before he can ever see trial. Dombey then comes down with an alleged transfer order for Philo. Philo tells Vignette that he loves her as he’s being taken away.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Vignette attempts to escape from jail by faking her death. Once the cell block guard and Sergeant Dombey open the cell door, she attacks. She kicks Dombey in the face and makes a break for the door, but she is captured by the guards and beaten before being thrown back in her cell. Much later, Sergeant Dombey frees Vignette from her cell, informing her that someone has sent a coach to pick her up.Season 1, Episode 08: The Gloaming Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Males Category:Humans